My Sanity Gone
by Trees R Pretty
Summary: This story takes place after Dean was killed in the parking lot by that mugger in the episode Mystery Spot. It details Sam's time on his own in those three months until the trickster posing as Bobby contacts him.
1. Chapter 1

My Sanity Gone

**Chapter 1**

Three months, maybe not considered a long amount to time to some but for Sam Winchester, it has been a lifetime. When Dean was gunned down in the parking lot of that motel, Sam felt like his heart had been ripped out. He tried so hard to keep Dean safe. To be there for him. Ever since childhood, Sam had looked up to Dean. He always wanted to be like him. Not unusual of course. Little brothers usually idolized their big brothers. However, life for Sam and Dean Winchester was never like the others. They never knew normalcy. Sam was trained by his father John Winchester once he was old enough to understand that his mother had died when he was just a baby. If it weren't for pictures, Sam would have never known what his mother looked like. The yellow eyed demon had killed her in his nursery when he was six months old.

Because of this, Sam was raised to become a warrior. And he has.

Before Dean was murdered, Sam had been trying to save him from something else. Dean made a deal to bring Sam back from the dead. But the consequences of that deal meant that Dean would have to go to Hell. He only got one year to live. And it didn't give Sam much time to find a way out for his brother. It also gave the trickster, a god who could alter time and change things how they please, a chance to make Sam's worst nightmare come true. For over a hundred Tuesdays, Sam watched Dean die over and over again. The day never changed and Sam was sentenced to watch this punishment. He eventually figured out the trickster was behind it and the son of a bitch finally made it Wednesday. Sam thought it was over. That Dean was safe, at least for now.

That's when he heard the gunshot. He ran out to the parking lot and saw Dean lying on the pavement. He only saw the man's back that shot him for a second as he ran away from the sight. Sam tried desperately to wake up but his fate was sealed, he wasn't going to this time.

Since then, Sam became obsessed. Obsessed with finding the trickster. He needed too, it was the only way he could get his brother back. Sam kept coming to dead ends though. Every lead had turned cold. Until, that is, perhaps now.

Sam stood outside the warehouse. The sky above was cloudy and a dismal gray. It would most likely rain soon. Sam wore tattered jeans and a blue buttoned down flannel shirt, with a canvas coat over that. His nappy hair was disheveled. He carried a duffel bag over his arm. The Impala was parked on the right side of the warehouse. Sam first needed to get his tools from the trunk before he went inside. And in there, that's where he had the demon.

Sam pushed the door open and walked in. Right at dead center, a man was tied to a chair. He had bruises on his young face and blood on his cheek. Sam approached the man and held the duffel bag against his chest. On the floor underneath the chair, the Devil's Trap was painted in red. The demon possessing the young man was trapped. He wasn't going anywhere.

The demon opened his eyes and looked up at Sam, who glared at him with cold, dead eyes. This had been Sam's expression for the last three months.

The demon laughed "what are you going to do? Cut me some more? You know that's not going to make me talk".

Sam didn't respond, he opened the bag and lowered it down.

"No, but this will" He then said, his voice monotone.

Sam dropped the duffel down and in his right hand, he held a flask of Holy water. The demon's eyes narrowed as he looked at it. A slow grin spread on his lips.

"You're kidding right? You think that scares me? I've done things you could never imagine! It doesn't matter what you do to me!". The demon then chuckled "You're so pathetic Sam, poor little lost boy, aw do you miss your big brother? Well he's dead and screaming in Hell! And unlike daddy, he's never going to get out".

Sam gritted his teeth and pulled the young man's head back by his hair. He dumped some of the Holy water over his face. The demon screamed. His skin sizzling as the water burned into his flesh. Sam then smacked him across the face.

"You want to talk now?!"

The demon sucked in a breath and opened his eyes "go blow yourself".

Sam doused more water on him, and the demon screamed again.

"Where is the trickster?!"

The man leaned his head back as he panted "screwing your mother".

A rage filled Sam's eyes. He grabbed the man's crotch, and squeezed his testicles. He brought his face close to his. Demons made him sick. He wanted to kill them all. And he would. But this one knew where the trickster was, and he'd find out, even if he had to kill the innocent man inside to do it.

"You're going to tell me where the trickster is or I'm going to send you back to the hole you came from"

Sam twisted his grip on the man's dick, and he swelled.

"You mean…the hole…where Dean is burning…?" The demon asked in between breaths. He raised his eyes and looked into Sam's empty ones. And then, he spit, right in his face.

Sam reared his head back. He wiped the spit off his face and released his lethal grip on the man's balls. He stepped away and stared down at the demon.

_"Spritius mondus, glorum sundum noam, humilaries coonem…"_

As Sam continued in Latin, the demon's head jerked right and left. The chair skidded across the floor but stayed inside the Devil's Trap.

_"Glorum boneas, eenus noam…"_

"Wait!" the demon screamed. Sam raised his eyebrows and stopped the chant.

"Yeah? Got something to say scumbag?" he asked.

The demon leaned his head down "I…I don't know where the trickster is…I swear…"

Sam leaned down, a sneer on his face "you're lying".

"No I'm not! Please…"

"You're begging?" Sam laughed "Wow, that's a new one, I've never seen a demon beg"

The man looked up at Sam "I'm telling the truth".

Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the demon. Maybe it wasn't lying, and if that was the case, Sam was at another dead end.

"Look…" the demon started to say "I just said I knew where the trickster was to get a rile out of you but I swear, I don't know where he is".

Sam shifted his eyes to the side. He thought for a long moment.

"Doesn't matter" he finally said.

"What?" the demon asked, obviously weakened.

"You're going back".

"You bastard.."

Sam started the chant up again. The demon screamed, so much it's lungs could explode out of the man's chest. The room started to shake and the chair slid over the floor again. The man's head snapped back and forth.

_"Mondus glorum, spiritus gome!"_

The demon lurched back with another pitch. Black smoke came out of his mouth and trailed up into the ceiling. It then disappeared through the floor, and the demon was on it's way back to Hell.

The young man lay limp in the chair. Sam leaned in closer to look at him. He moaned slightly and Sam's eyes widened in surprise. The man was still alive.

Sam untied the ropes around his wrists and felt for a pulse. His heartbeat was light and barely there. Sam moved away as the man fell out of the chair. He opened his eyes slightly, his vision blurred as he looked up at Sam.

"Please.." he said and reached for his hand.

Sam made no motion to help the man. He only watched as the man's hand lowered slowly back to the floor.

"Hospital.."

Sam looked on as the man died. Then as he still wore that cold expression, he turned his back to the corpse and picked up the duffel bag. He put the flask of Holy water back in and left the warehouse.

Sam walked back to the Impala and fished the keys out of his jeans pocket. He opened the trunk and tossed the duffel bag inside. Followed with a hard push, he slammed it close.

For a long time Sam stared out at the fields that surrounded the warehouse. He forced back tears as he thought about Dean. He wished so much that his brother were here with him. And his obsession was only to going to get worse. But Sam was going to stop at nothing until he found the trickster.

A beeping sounded from his coat pocket. Sam looked down and took his cell phone out. He opened it up and put the cell to his ear.

_"Sam? This is Bobby, heard about that demon thing you took care of in Death Valley, nice job. Been about three months since we talked though, be nice to hear your voice. Give a call, I'm here." _

Sam turned the phone off. Another message from Bobby. He had no intention of calling him back. It would only distract him from his mission.

Sam got into the Impala and the door squeaked as he slammed it shut. He started the vehicle up and the engine roared as it came to life. Then he drove away, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Austin, Texas**_

**Sam drove the Impala slowly down the dirt road as he peered out the window at the woods that aligned on both sides. He knew the nest was around here somewhere. A trail of sloppy bodies led right to it. Sam remembered when his father said that he thought vampires were extinct. Since then, he had several encounters with the supposedly endangered species. Vampires disgusted Sam. With their lust for blood and remorseless actions. That's why he planned to exterminate this nest, so that none of them could kill anyone ever again.**

**He found the first body behind a abandoned building. A young woman who couldn't have been much older than twenty. Her life cut short by a bloodthirsty animal. Sam saw the marks in her neck once he turned her body over. **

**The second victim he discovered had been a middle aged man. He looked to have been in his early forties. His insides were torn out of his stomach and his neck nearly ripped open from end to end. **

**Sam found the third body on the side of the highway. Another man, with the marks and one of the fangs still pierced into his flesh. **

**After weeks of hitting cold leads with the trickster, Sam needed this hunt. He had to do something right. **

**Up ahead Sam saw a wooden house, several lights were on inside. He could see someone walking around the outside. That was it, the nest. **

**He pulled the Impala to the side and killed the engine. As Sam stepped out of the car, a breeze blew against him. The night air was chilly so Sam pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his knap of hair. He walked around to the trunk and opened it. Inside, in a case, was his arsenal of weapons. Sam propped the cover up and picked out a long rusted machete. He then loaded his glock with fresh bullets. The only way to kill a vampire was by decapitation but the bullet could hold them at bay for a minute.**

**If only Dean were here, not only would Sam have help but he would be with his brother doing what they do best. Together. **

**He slammed the trunk closed. His mission to find the trickster had to be put on the backburner for now. He had vampires to fry.**

**Sam kept to the side of the road as he made his way down towards the house. He held the gun in front of him and aimed it around. He gripped the machete handle tightly in his other hand. Sam wondered how many were in there. He had seen the three before but that didn't mean that was all there was. His eyes darted around as he reached the back yard. Sam kneeled down onto the grass and stared hard at the house. Inside he saw two figures moving around. He kept a low profile as he moved closer.**

**Katie watched the three vampires drink their beer and laugh, drunk out of their minds, as they stood in a small circle. She was tied to a post right center in the middle of the room. Her long dark hair hung over her face as she leaned her head down. She couldn't look at those disgusting animals anymore. **

**The vampires had jumped Katie as she was walking home from work earlier that evening. She usually had her car but the damn thing crapped out on her the day before. Katie only lived a few blocks from where she worked so she figured she would be okay. She didn't like walking at night by herself but she was in the city. With many people around so it wasn't as if she was alone. Well, that hadn't mattered. She was pulled from behind as a gloved hand went over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Katie tried to fight but the man was too strong. She was pulled into an alley. The man held Katie down as the other two ripped her purse from her hands and dumped the contents all over the ground. Masking tape was then strapped over her mouth and they tied her wrists together with a black cording. Tears streamed down Katie's face as they took her away. One of the vampires grabbed her by the back of her hair and drove his knee into her forehead. After that, everything went black.**

**Katie had come too a few minutes ago. Her head throbbed and she felt like she was going to puke. The vampires looked over as one of them noticed that Katie had woken up.**

**"Hey, look whose awake" one said, he had spiky black hair and wore a long duster coat.**

**The other two, one with a shaved head and goatee, and the other had blond hair, laughed. They approached Katie, hunger in their eyes.**

**"Hey there sweetheart, you want some beer?"**

**The blond one held his bottle to Katie's lips, "come on, it tastes good" he said.**

**She turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut. The vampire sneered and raised the bottle to hit her. The other whose name was Luke grabbed his arm.**

**"Hold on Jack, let's have some fun with her first" **

**Jack looked at Luke, he smirked and nodded his head "alright".**

**The third vampire, named Kevin, leaned down and touched Katie's cheek. He then licked the side of her neck.**

**"Mmm, you taste good honey" he whispered.**

**Katie started to cry, she opened her eyes and looked up at the vampires.**

**"Please…let me go…" **

**Jack snickered "why would we do that?"**

**He brushed a few strands of Katie's dark hair away from her face "you're our guest, we want you to stay for dinner".**

**"And dessert" Luke added with another chuckle.**

**Katie thought of her family, how after tonight she was never going to see them again. These vampires were going to kill her. And do it slowly. She trembled as the tears went down her face.**

**Jack opened his mouth and the fangs emerged from his gums and filled his mouth. The other two did the same. Katie screamed as she watched this.**

**Suddenly the door to the house was kicked open. The vampires turned startled at the intrusion. Sam burst through the doorway and Jack charged at him. Sam shot him three times in the chest. Jack flew back into the wall on impact. Kevin and Luke snarled, and went at the hunter. Sam ducked a punch attempt and with a clean swing, cut Kevin's head off. Luke tackled Sam and drove him back. Sam brought the edge of the machete up into Luke's chest. The vampire gasped and staggered back. Sam pulled the machete out of his chest and shot him. **

**Jack was now back up but he was stumbling. Sam drove him to his knees and decapitated him. Luke smashed one of the beer bottles onto a table. It shattered and he swiped Sam's cheek with the edge. He covered his face. Luke went at Sam again and attempted to stab him with the jagged edge. Sam blocked it and kicked the vampire back. Luke made a run for the door. Sam drilled two shots into his back. As Luke fell against the wall. Sam came up behind him, brought the machete down and split his head in half.**

**Katie watched all of this in stunned amazement. Sam moved back as he took a breath. He surveyed the gratuitous scene. Katie looked at Sam.**

**"Help me please"**

**Sam put the machete and the gun onto the floor and walked over. He untied Katie from the post. Once she was freed, she got up slowly. She went to Sam and hugged him.**

**"Thank you, thank you so much" she said and buried her head in Sam's chest. Sam looked down at Katie as she embraced him. His eyes were cold and glazed over. He put his hands on Katie's shoulders and moved her back. Katie looked up at him.**

**"I'll take you to the main road" Sam said. The young woman frowned confused "the road?" she asked.**

**"Come on" **

**Sam picked up his weapons and left the house. Katie quickly followed after him. **

**He opened the trunk and tossed the machete and gun back inside. Katie looked at him as he did this.**

**"Who are you?" she asked.**

**Sam didn't look at her, he closed the trunk "get in". He ignored her question as he got into the driver's seat of the Impala. Katie was bewildered to say the least.**

**Sam drove back to the highway. He turned off the isolated dirt road and pulled over to the side. He stared out the window emotionless. The job was finished and Sam had to concentrate back on finding the trickster. His next destination? He didn't know. But he would get there, no more games. And no more crap.**

**Katie sat in the passenger's side and stared at Sam. She turned and looked out at the highway in the dead of the night.**

**"Why did you pull over? Aren't you going to take me to the next town?" **

**Sam kept his gaze straight ahead "no" he said coldly.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Get out" Sam said "I'll call the cops and tell them where you are"**

**Katie blinked and looked at him in disbelief "What?! You're just gonna leave me out here?".**

**"You shouldn't be alone for too long, next town is only a couple miles away".**

**Her eyes welled up, she glanced out the window again "please, drive me there then, I'll get out at a gas station or something, just don't leave me on the side of the road". **

**Sam's eyes shifted to the side, he looked at her, menacingly "get out now".**

**Katie leaned back, now deathly afraid of this man, the look on his face was absolutely frightening. Katie grabbed the door handle and stumbled out of the car.**

**Sam opened his cell phone and punched in 911.**

_**"Hello, what is your emergency?"**_

**"There's a young woman on the side of highway 78, a few miles outside Galway"**

_**"Okay sir, what is your name?"**_

**"My name? Okay, my name is…" Sam hung up.**

**He put the Impala back into drive and pulled onto the highway. Sam roared off and left poor Katie alone. At least, until the cops came.**

**Sam looked into the rearview at Katie until his taillights disappeared over the hill. He wiped the blood off his cheek, and then, flipped the radio on as some classic rock song played, filling the Impala. He hit the gas and drove faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

My Sanity Gone

Chapter 3

**Sam opened the door to the motel room and closed it behind him. He dropped his bag of weapons onto the floor and looked around at his room. It was small, with two beds, a desk, a couple chairs and a sink adjoining to the bathroom. **

**He slowly pulled off his canvas jacket with a wince on his face. Underneath blood was staining through his white t-shirt and it stuck to his chest. His arm also had blood all over from the elbow down. **

**Sam walked into the bathroom and peeled off his shirt. On his toned stomach was a large gash. He lightly pressed his hand over the cut. When he pulled it away, his palm was covered in redness. This was going to be a mess to clean up.**

**Sam studied his arm, the gash wasn't as large or deep as the one on his chest but it was bad enough. He broke out the sewing kit on the counter. Sam opened the cover and took out the needle and thread. He placed the thread end in between his lips and he pressed down softly. The tip of his tongue ran over the edge. Then Sam raised the needle and slipped the thread end through the tiny hole. With the scissors, Sam trimmed the thread to the right length. **

**He looked up at the mirror. Scars from his battles were eminent all over his torso. Over Sam's pectorals a long cut stretched across. On the other side of his stomach, there was another gash that he had stitched up a few nights ago. It was healing slowly. Sam was putting his body through hell to find the trickster and he would continue to until he did. Sam didn't care for his well being anymore, all he wanted was to get Dean back. And if he could do that, then all of this would be worth it. **

**Sam began to stitch the new wound. He held the thread end as he pushed the needle through his skin. It took him twenty minutes to do this. Then, he started on his arm. His blood had dripped onto the floor and covered some of the counter. **

**Once he was finished, Sam cleaned up the mess and left the bathroom. He balled up the bloody shirt and tossed it onto his suitcase. Then Sam just sat on the bed for a long time thinking. He raised his eyes to the wall. **

**Several pictures were plastered up of the trickster. Sam had done his research on the bastard and found them. In every new room he stayed in, Sam pasted the photos up. To keep him reminded of his mission. But it was so much more than that. It was an compulsion. This is what Sam lived for now. Sure, he had taken a couple jobs but that was only to keep him busy. He promised Dean that he would keep fighting the war and he was. The scars on his body proved that. But he needed Dean. To be here with him. His brother was taken from him too soon and Sam wasn't going to let that go. He would do whatever it takes to get him back. Though, the only way to do that, was to find the trickster. Because of that son of a bitch, Dean was dead and so if he could kill him, the trickster could bring Dean back to life. Sam knew that for certain.**

**His mouth and throat were as dry as cotton. Sam swallowed and walked to his suitcase laid out on the floor. He picked out a new shirt and pulled it on. He fetched some money from his jeans pocket and left his room. Sam walked down the sidewalk to where the vending machines were to survey them.**

**He pressed the button for a Coke. The can slipped down into the opening for Sam to retrieve it. He cracked it open and took a sip. Suddenly the lights above him began to flicker. A gust of wind blew hard against him. Sam looked to the side with a frown. He reached around and lifted the back of his shirt where a gun was tucked into the waist of his jeans. **

"**I don't think you'll be needing that gun" a familiar voice said behind him. **

**Sam turned around sharply to see Ruby standing there, a smirk on her face.**

"**Ruby"**

"**Hey Sam, been awhile" she said.**

**Sam looked at her coldly "what are you doing here?"**

**Ruby crossed her arms over her chest "I'm here to slap some sense into that thick cranium of yours".**

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

**The blond demon sighed "it means Sam, that you're losing sight of your job, your purpose in this world". She took a step closer to him "by obsessing over that damn trickster and killing yourself to get Dean back" She looked at him "Your brother's dead Sam, there's nothing you can do about it and if you continue on this suicidal mission you're on, it's going to kill you".**

**Sam squeezed the soda can tightly "you know nothing about me or what I'm doing, and you have no right to meddle in my business, just go away and never bother me again"**

**Ruby glared at him "Have you forgotten what I've done for you? I fixed the Colt, I've sacrificed myself time and time again and all to help you, because I believed that you could make a difference".**

**Sam didn't respond, he took another drink of soda. Ruby looked at him in disbelief. **

"**You know what? Screw you then, if you want to go and kill yourself, then do it, just give me the Colt and I'll bring it to another hunter who will help and trust me, I know just who could".**

**Sam narrowed his eyes "who?**

"**It doesn't matter, give me the Colt"**

**He licked his lips and smiled. Then, he started to laugh. **

"**What's so damn funny?" Ruby asked angrily.**

**A maddening look was in Sam's eyes, he reached up and rubbed his chin "Colt's gone Ruby, someone stole it".**

"**Excuse me? Are you saying that you were stupid enough to let the Colt out of your sight and now someone else has it?!"**

**Sam took a breath, he nodded "yeah, that's what I'm telling you".**

**Ruby clenched her fists and her eyes turned black. Sam turned back to her and stood ready. He wasn't going to back down from Ruby. Truth was, Sam didn't care about her help anymore. She couldn't save Dean. Also, she was a demon, and Sam was sick of playing her mind games. **

**Ruby's eyes searched his. She scowled and stepped away. Her eyes changed back to normal.**

"**Goodbye Sam, I hope you rot with your brother"**

**Ruby started to walk away, Sam stared at her back. She then turned around to look at him.**

"**By the way, you're never going to find the trickster"**

**The lights flickered again and Sam looked up. There was another gust of wind. Ruby was gone.**

**Sam returned to his room and slammed the door. He tipped his head back and drank the Coke until the can was empty. Soda trickled over his chin and down his shirt. His throat made sounds as he gulped it down. He then threw the can into the wall. **

**He gritted his teeth and instinctively covered his side. He had broken the stitches in his stomach and it was bleeding again. Fresh blood seeped through his shirt.**

"**Shit!"**

**Sam stormed into the bathroom and fumbled with the sewing kit as he opened it. He dropped the contents onto the floor. He seethed and slammed his fists down onto the counter. As he looked back up, the strands of his hair hung down into his face. **

**Sam took hard breaths as he stared at himself in the mirror. It was the reflection of a man who was defeated and emotionally dead inside. Someone who had gone to drastic lengths and changed into a shell of his former self. **

**He cried out and smashed his fist into the mirror. He hit and hit the glass like a madman. It broke and split across the sides. Shards crashed down onto the counter. Sam screamed as he ripped apart his knuckles and blood covered his fist. Finally he released.**

**Sam covered his face with his hands. He wasn't even supposed to be here. Everything was twisted around and his head throbbed with pain. **

_**If only Dean were here…**_

**Sam wiped the tears from his cheeks as he remembered. **

**Dean. He was doing this for Dean. **

**He attempted to get himself together as he looked at his hand. New cuts added to his tray of scars. Only this time, it had been self inflicted. Sam turned the light off in the bathroom not bothering to clean the bloody mess he made. All he wanted to do now was sleep it off.**

**His cell phone beeped from across the room. Sam sighed as he walked over to get it. He flipped it open and listened to the new voicemail.**

_**"Sam? Bobby again, look, I'm worried about you. Just tell me you're not sitting alone somewhere, obsessing over this damn Trickster. Call me Sam, we can find it together. No one man should take something like this on alone, ya hear me? By the way, that vampire nest in Austin, hell of a job." **_

**Sam let go of his phone and it dropped onto the floor, the blood from his hands all over it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Drizzle pattered the windshield as the Impala moved down the highway. Sam stared out that windshield with a distant look on his face. He'd been driving for hours, only making one pit stop to get gas in the last town. Sam was heading back to Broward county, the place where this all started. And where Dean was murdered. One would wonder why Sam was going back. Well, next to his obsession with finding the trickster, a new one had invaded Sam's mind. Finding the mugger that killed Dean. **

**Sam had gone back on his laptop to research the local news in the Broward county news section. This led him to an article on several muggings in the area and a sketch as to what the mugger looked like. Sam hadn't caught a glimpse of the guy's face but the sketching was close to what he had seen. And Sam knew it was him. He had a feeling in his gut and his instinct had never been wrong.**

**Sam was three hours outside the county and he didn't care what it would take, he was going to find that mugger. **

**As he drove on, Sam every few moments shifted his eyes to the rearview. The car behind him was driving close and he'd been watching it. Whoever was in that car had been following him since that gas station in the last town. Sam gripped the steering wheel and looked back to the road. Who could it have been? Someone he knew? Or maybe it was a demon, keeping tabs on him. Sam bit his lip, there was one way to find out.**

**He swerved the wheel and the tires squealed as the Impala spun around to the side blocking the way. The other car skidded to a stop. Sam reached into the glove compartment and took out a silver glock. He pushed the door open and got out. He pointed the gun at the car.**

**"Get out now!" he yelled. **

**The figure opened the driver's door and stepped out. By his form, Sam could tell it was a man. The stranger held up his hands.**

**"Whoa Sam, chill out, it's me"**

**Sam frowned and lowered the gun slightly "who the hell is me?" he demanded.**

**The man stepped forward into the headlights of his 1987 green Camaro. Sam recognized him immediately, it was Jeffrey Brenner. **

**"Jeffrey? What the hell are you doing?"**

**Jeffrey, wearing a blue denim coat and cargos, approached him. Sam raised the gun again "get back!" he shouted.**

**"Jesus, Sam, what's wrong with you? I just want to talk"**

**Sam cocked the gun "you just want to talk? Right, is that why you're following me?".**

**"Look man, Bobby called me, he's worried about you and asked for my help so I tracked you down" He raised his hands "I was just following you to see where you were headed, I wasn't going to do anything else so just put the gun down okay?".**

**Sam took his finger off the trigger but he kept his stance "Yeah well, you can tell Bobby to mind his own business, and the same goes to you, you don't know me so don't pretend like were old friends".**

**"Yeah, you're right were not old friends, but Bobby is still yours and I think you should talk to him" Jeffrey sighed and ran a hand over his shaved head "look, I heard about what happened to Dean and I'm sorry, it really sucks, I can't imagine how you're feeling-"**

**"Damn right you can't!" Sam yelled, interrupting him.**

**Jeffrey just looked at him. The look on Sam's face was cold. He still aimed the gun at him and he had a rage in his eyes. And that really disturbed Jeffrey.**

**"I thought because of the last time we were together and when we got that demon out of you, that I was your friend too or at least someone that can help".**

**Jeffrey took a step toward Sam cautiously "Just come with me back to see Bobby, he can help you find the trickster, I've heard a thing or two about those things and that's not something you just go against by yourself".**

**Sam lowered the glock and looked at Jeffrey. He actually considered this for a moment. Doubt clouded Sam's eyes and he shook his head.**

**"No, this I can do on my own, tell Bobby thanks but no thanks, sorry you wasted your time"**

**Sam turned around and started to walk back to the Impala. Jeffrey moved after him "come on Sam, do you think that this what Dean would have wanted for you?".**

**Sam ignored him. Jeffrey grabbed his arm.**

**"What about your father?"**

**Sam stopped, an angry expression spread over his features. He yanked his arm away and grabbed Jeffrey by his coat. He slammed him back against the Impala.**

**"You shut your mouth! You never knew my father or Dean so don't presume to know what they want! Now if you know what's good for you, stay out of my way, get in your car and drive back"**

**Sam pushed Jeffrey aside and opened the door, it squeaked as he did so. **

**Jeffrey looked at him "I saw Ruby"**

**Sam paused "what?" **

**"Ruby came to me, she said that since you didn't care about the job anymore that I should have the Colt, that's the other reason why I'm here".**

**Sam slammed the door "oh, is that so?"**

**"Yeah, and she also said that you lost it"**

**"I didn't lose it, it was stolen"**

**Jeffrey shrugged "same thing"**

**Sam glared at him "you really don't want to get into it with me Jeff, so if you'll excuse me I have a trickster to find so unless you can tell me where he is, piss off"**

**He got into the Impala and started it up. The engine rumbled and Sam pulled back and drove away leaving Jeffrey in his dust.**

**He watched Sam until the taillights were just a red dot on the highway. Jeffrey walked back to his Camaro and fished out his cell phone. He punched in a number and waited.**

_**"Hello?"**_

**"It's Jeffrey, I found Sam"**

_**"You did? Is he with you?"**_

**"No, I couldn't talk him into it, he took off"**

_**"Damn it, god I'm so worried about that boy, he's going to do something stupid"**_

**"Sorry Bobby I tried, I really did"**

_**"I know" **_**a pause on Bobby's end **_**"well, thanks anyways"**_

**"You want me to meet back up with you?"**

**"No, go do that job you were telling me about, I'll just have to keep trying to get through to Sam myself"**

**Jeffrey sighed "alright, I'll talk to you soon"**

**"Take care of yourself kid"**

**They both hung up. **

**The sun was just rising on the horizon as Sam roared past a sign that read WELCOME TO BROWARD COUNTY. **

**He was here.**

** For those wondering who Jeffrey is, he is a character I created in my first story, The Chronicles of Evil Sam. He helped Bobby and Dean exorcise out a demon that was possessing Sam. His father also knew and hunted with John Winchester. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Finale

**Ian, that was the name of the young man that killed Dean Winchester. And every day he was haunted by the memory. It'd been a accident, he hadn't meant to shoot Dean. But when Dean approached him as he calmly asked Ian to put the gun down, he panicked and pulled the trigger. It was too late to do anything so he took off. **

**Several times Ian had thought of turning himself into the police but the more and more he did think about it, he knew he couldn't. Ian didn't want to spend his life in a jail cell for an accident. It was awful what had happened to the man and he regretted it, but there was no way he could go to jail. He wasn't built for that shit. **

**For months Ian had been living in a crap hole apartment. He lost his job at the gas station after he was caught stealing cigarettes. He scored another brief job at a delicatessen but only after a few weeks, they fired him for always being late. Ian didn't want to be like this. A bum. But that was how he was brought up. His father had told him that he was worthless. That he would never amount to anything in life. His mother ditched when he was a baby so he never knew her. His father was an alcoholic and abused Ian. He couldn't count the many times that he was punched in the jaw or thrown into the wall during his adolescently. So with years and years of mental and physical abuse, Ian grew to believe that he was exactly what his father said, a worthless scumbag. **

**He became so desperate for money that he started mugging people. Shortly after the incident with Dean, Ian swiped a gun from a local pawn shop and followed others on the street. He shook as he held the gun in their faces and demanded money. And the pathetic thing about it was, Ian used the money he stole to buy drugs. He was a hardcore addict. It consumed him more than the logical thought to actually get a job, keep it and make a better living for himself. Ian was a loser and a killer and he knew it.**

**He seen the news reports on his tiny basic cable TV set about his muggings. The people he robbed from alerted the police and now, there was even a sketch out on him. Ian decided he needed to start wearing a ski mask. He couldn't stop what he was doing, he needed money. He didn't like it either but how else would he get by in life? He was hollow and hated himself so much that he didn't know of any better way.**

**So now Ian was following a woman down the city street as he waited for the right time to get her. He spotted the woman coming out of the grocery store on the corner as she counted her money. It was a wad of cash and Ian salivated at the thought of getting his hands on it. He could score some major blow with that amount of green. He looked around unaware that he was being followed himself.**

**Sam hadn't been parked too far away from the grocery store as he watched Ian stalk around the outside of the store like an animal waiting for it's next prey. Once he saw him watching the woman that came out and began to follow her, Sam got out of the Impala. He tucked his 9mm black Glock into the pocket of his canvas coat and followed behind. **

**Sam kept a few feet of distance between himself and Ian. He didn't know the man's name and he didn't care. Sam slipped his hands into his pockets as his fingers brushed over the handle of his gun. **

**Once they reached the end of the street Sam stopped. Ian had moved up, pulled a ski mask on and caught the woman's arm. He saw him whisper something sharply into her ear and pull her away down an abandoned alley between two empty office buildings. Sam slipped his gun out.**

**Ian dragged the scared woman into the alley and then, pushed her against the wall. He aimed the gun at her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was young too, she didn't appear much older than Ian himself.**

**"If you scream I will kill you" Ian said, his voice muffled through the mask.**

**"Please…" the woman begged.**

**"Give me your wallet"**

**She held her hands up "okay…just…don't shoot…"**

**Ian put his finger on the trigger "give me your goddamn wallet now!" he shouted.**

**The woman cried as she zipped open her purse. Her hands shook as she did this. Ian scowled and grabbed the woman's shoulder. He forced her back against the wall. **

**Sam came up from behind Ian. He tore his mask off and grabbed him by the back of his head. He yanked his hair and pulled him away from the poor woman. Ian cried out as Sam tore strands of his stringy hair from it's roots. The woman look wide eyed at Sam.**

**"Go, get out of here" he told her. She wasted no time on running away.**

**Sam shoved Ian hard into the side of a dumpster. Ian raised his gun up but Sam quickly reached down and snapped Ian's hand back, breaking it. Then he snatched the gun away. **

**Ian writhed as he cradled his broken hand, he looked up at Sam "please…I just needed some money, I wasn't going to hurt her…" he said.**

**Sam had a wild look in his eyes as he glared at Ian "oh, just like you didn't hurt my brother?"**

**The mugger blinked, his expression bewildered "huh?"**

**"Did you forget?! Did you forget about how you killed him in that parking lot? I had to hold him as he died! Because of you!"**

**Ian's eyes widened as he began to realize what Sam was talking about. He shook his head "no…that was an accident…I didn't mean to kill him…".**

**Sam cocked his gun and pointed it at Ian. He started to cry as he looked up into the barrel of the 9mm glock. **

**"I'm sorry…" he pleaded "please don't…".**

**Sam showed no mercy. He shot Ian three times in the chest, killing him. All the shots straight into the heart. He drew back his gun and stared down at Ian's dead body. **

**Half of his mission was complete. He found the son of a bitch that killed his brother and made him pay. **

**Sam then turned around and left the alley. Leaving the man, whose name he didn't know, to rot.**

**He was certain someone could have heard the shots so Sam quickly made his way back to the Impala. He got into the car and rumbled it to life. He pulled onto the street and drove away.**

**The next morning Sam opened his eyes, waking up in another motel room. He got out of bed and made it in a meticulous fashion. That cold expression stayed on his face as he brushed his teeth. He spit out the water and it drained into the sink. **

**Sam heard his cell phone ringing back in the room. But he just stared into the mirror with that dead look as he listened to the tone. **

**He was remorseless to what he'd done yesterday. In fact, he was satisfied by it. In Sam's dark mind, justice had been served. **

**He splashed water onto his face and then, turned the sink off. He walked back into the room and picked up his cell from off the bedside table. It said he had a new voicemail. Sam flipped open the phone and listened.**

_**"Sam, it's Bobby, I found him." **_


End file.
